iWill Look After You
by IceTrekkie
Summary: Freddie will look after Sam, no matter what it takes!
1. Chapter 1

This is my latest idea. I finnally finished it and wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers!

"Freddie,I'm scared!" Freddie pulled Sam closer in their already confined space and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to tell her iit would all be ok but he couldn't promise anything he could only hope they wouldn't be caught again by there captors.  
"Spread out and check every where" he heard a thick voice shout and it was followed by answering grunts from the henchman, Sam squeaked quietly and held on to Freddie even tighter.  
"Ssh" he whispered as calmingly as he could he knew if they were caught they would be tortured and he didn't think he could stand heariing her scream like that again. He looked towards the heavens hoping God would show mercy, Freddie wasn't really religious but in his situation anything would realised Sam had started shaking, it was so weird to see her like this.  
She had always been in control but after, well, THAT she had changed completely. He tried to comfort her and in a last ditch attempt to stop himself breaking down he went back over the events that led to their imprisonment and torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again...**

2 days ago

Freddie was sitting in the iCarly studio fiddeling with his camera in preparation for the next iCarly when Carly came rushing in.  
"Have you got it?" she all but shouted  
"Got what?" Freddie replied utterly bemused.  
"Sam's text"  
"Na my mum took my phone something about my fingers falling off cause i text too much" Carly barely paused to roll her eyes at Freddie's mums weird ideas before speaking again  
"Well Sam said something big has come up at home and she can't leave"  
"So she won't be doing the show"  
"No"  
"That's really unlike Sam have you text her back?"  
"Yeah i just said thats ok"  
"What you didn't ask what the 'big thing' was?"  
"No she obviously doesn't want to talk about it"  
"Yeah but"  
"No buts i have to go see if Spencer will fill in for Sam again. Like the time when she was in Juvie" and with that she was gone.

'well that's weird' freddie thought 'can't leave' that sounds like something serious is happening. Well we've still got an hour and a half before the show. He got up and ran down to where Carly was talking Spencer through the show.  
"Carly I'm just going... to get a smoothie"  
"Sure just don't be late for the show"  
"I won't" and with that he left.

He jogged down the stairs and through the main lobby ignoring Lewbert's hysterical screams. He knew it was quite a way to Sam's house but if he jogged it wouldn't take too long. The streets were darkening and it almost seemed creepy compared to the normal happy feel. He had only ever seen Sam's house once and never actually been inside but he knew where it was.

When he finally arrived it was dark. He had made up his mind on the way that he wouldn't go in just look through the windows to make sure everything was ok. It seemed weird that he was acting so protective over Sam but they had actually grown a lot closer. He was still insulted on a regular basis but he felt almost connected with her in a way he had never been before which was what had provoked his sudden caring nature. Deep down he knew that he loved Sam more than anything but he denied these feelings as Sam was always so strong he had no idea how many of his limbs would be broken if he told her how he felt. He saw the living room light was on and also a light at the side of the house on the second floor which he thought was Sam's bedroom. He crept through the messy front garden and looked through a gap in the blind and he saw Sam's mum and a man standing there. The man was yelling and for once Sam's mum was just standing there taking it. Freddie frowned. He always figured Sam got her aggressive nature from her mum but she wasn't saying anything. He couldn't see the front of the man so he creeped round to the side of the house and looked for a way up. He saw the guttering was coming off but he figured anything was worth a shot.

'God, since when did I become so reckless?" Freddie thought 'since you came to care so much for Sam Puckett' a little voice in his head answered as he climbed up. He grabbed a hold of the window ledge and looked in. Sam was sitting on her bed. 'Well at least I got the right window'  
he thought. He hair was scraped back in a ponytail and her knees were pulled tight to her chest and she was shaking. Freddie knocked quietly on her window not wanting to startle her and nearly let go in shock when she looked up because Sam Puckett was crying. A rare phenomenon that Freddie had never seen. Sam jumped, scared. she mouthed Freddie? Then in a flash she was over opening the window and hauling him in.

"Freddie, what are you doing here?"  
"I was... well" Sam raised her eyebrows while trying to wipe away her tears "I was worried about you and now I've got good reason to"  
"I'm fine"  
"Yeah right, your crying" Sam moved towards her bed and Freddie followed her and sat next to her. "you have to be one of the bravest people i know, you never cry"  
"Well it's not much it's just... it's" A fresh set of tears set in and Freddie put his arm around her "my...dad" and with that, she was off. She was sobbing uncontrollably into Freddie's chest as he pulled her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are welcome... Still don't own iCarly!**

Freddie's POV

_It's her DAD! I thought Sam's dad was... well i didn't know. We've never talked about it and now she's crying into my shoulder about it._  
"Sam it's going to be ok"  
"No it won't, it never was until he got put away" _Put Away?_  
"Sam I want to help but you have to tell me what you mean"

Sam's POV  
_What I mean. He's going to think I have such a horrible family after I tell him, he'll think I'm like my dad. Oh God I can't stop crying._  
"Sam calm down, it's all going to be fine"  
"No no it isn't, Freddie my dads got home from prison"_Well he hasn't passed out and he's still rubing my back trying to calm down the waterful spewing from my eyes _"He did horrible things to get him in there"  
"What?" _he says it so quietly I can tell he's trying no to upset me further but like he said he has to know_ "Domestic abuse" _I spit the words out as though they are poisenous. Freddie's arms have tightened around me and while I probably would have decked anyone else by now I know he's trying to care for me. Why though, why does he want to look after me so much. I find comfort in his arms, I feel safe. I love Freddie and I am certain it is love but I've no idea how he feels, but he's a constant. He has always been there and ever since we shared our first kiss together I havn't been able to keep him off my mind._  
"Did he hurt you?" _Freddie sounds so choked up._

Freddie's POV

_Her Dad hurt her I know it the pause in waiting for her to answer is enough. I'm ready to go downstairs and beat him to a pulp._  
"I was the only one he hurt"  
"He hit you!"_ I'm shaking with anger right now, Sam deserves so much better than to have him as a father_.  
"Hit, kicked, pppunched" _She's crying even harder now she's bordering on silent hysterics. I take a chance and kiss the top of her head. _"Mum never stands up to him, she just get's drunk so she can't remember what has happened."  
"Did she ever help you"  
"Never, she just let him get on with it, left the room. All he ever did was shout at her, but it was never physical violence with her" _How can someone like Sam be related to such a monster?_  
"You think I'm like him don't you, because I'm violent" _I'd never think that _"No I think the violence is the wall you hide behind because you don't want anyone to know the truth about you and your family, now come on"  
"Come on what?"  
"You can stay with me tonight" _Sam's shaking her head violently _"I'm not allowed out of my room"  
"Sam I'm not leaving you here were that...monster can get to you. You can walk or I'll carry you"  
"I'll walk thanks"  
"Now there's the Sam I know and love"

Sam's POV

_Know and love? love! hold it Sam let's just focus on the task at hand!_  
"I can't do iCarly tonight my mum will tell him and he'll know where I've gone"  
"Yeah but that means you have to tell Carly" _Tell Carly no not a chance._  
"No way, never this isn't her problem it's mine"  
"Sam, Carly won't think any less of you if you tell her"  
"It's not happening!"  
"Ok can you climb down"  
"Is a zebra black and white" _Freddie's smiling again. It always makes me feels better when he smiles makes me go all gooey and glowy. Uggh who knew a boy could do that to me of all people?_  
"Err Sam, are we going"  
"Yeah sorry just thinking" _He's squeezing my hand and suddenly i think it might just be alright._

**I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter but you needed the info. I promise it will all get going in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really would like some more reviews please. Anyone member or not can leave them cause I think everyone should have their say!**

Sam's POV  
_The journey to Bushwell was long and silent but Freddie was there with me, all the way. I'm sitting in his room while he's explaining to Carly that he can't do iCarly either. I told him he could just leave me here but he refused._  
_He's so overprotective. Freddie's apartment keeps making weird creaks and it's making me really really jumpy. I wish Freddie was back here, his apartment seems so empty without him. His mum's out of town for the week and it's really eery. I keep thinking my dad will come storming in at any moment._  
"I'm Back" _Thank God._

Freddie's POV  
_I've only just shut the door and now Sam has lept into my arms._  
"Err Sam air please" Sh_e recoils quickly  
_"I'm sorry it was just"_ Ah I know, her dad _  
"I understand." _An Awkward silence. Think Freddie Think_. "Want some food" _Her face has lit up with a smile_  
"Yeah" _I move to find some ham_ "So what did you tell Carly?"  
"Actually I didn't have to"  
"Why?"  
"Her Grandad has dragged her to Yakima for a holiday so she left a note and all I had to do was a quick broadcast to the iCarly viewers."  
"What did you say?"  
"Due to personal reasons the show was cancelled this week"  
"Vague but informative" _Just like me, and I wonder why she doesn't like me, I give her the ham._  
"Thanks" _I shrug. I turn the tv on and we sit together and watch but I'm not paying much attention to it. It's the fact that I'm sitting next to Sam! I need to get a grip, Sam's in danger from her dad now is not the time to think about how much you want to be with her! I can hear something odd. Oh it's Sam she's asleep on my shoulder. She looks so vulnerable while she sleeps. I'm turning to lay on my back so Sam is laying on top of me and I can feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep._

Sam's POV  
_I'm awake. I'm not sure what woke me up but I findmyself cuddled into Freddie, the tv is still on and I should switch it off. I don't want to pull away but the tv might wake Freddie up, I guess that's what made me wake up. The clocks says it half 4 in the morning and I don't see myself falling asleep anytime soon._  
_I can hear a banging comming from Carly's. Probably Spencer sleep walking, hanging it can't be they're out of town for the week._  
"Samantha Puckett" _Oh My God it's my Dad. My mum must have told him where to find him. What do I do?_  
_"_Freddie, Freddie wake up_" My voice is breaking and I can't control myself._  
"Sam, what are you doing" _I can her that he's still half asleep  
_"Freddie my Dad's searching Carly's apartment for me" _He sits up like a shot._  
"You have to hide"  
"Where?" _This is never going to work!_  
"Come here", _he leads me over to his Mums room and opens a high, small cupboard. As I raise an eyebrow_ "Airing cupboard" I nod  
"Freddie this is never going to work"  
"It will Sam. I'll look after you, he probably won't come over here" _We hear a banging on the door._ "Just hide, it'll be ok"_ I'm still hesitating even hough the bangings getting louder I can't move I'm so scared.  
_"Sam"_ He pulls my head to his and kisses me and for a moment I'm in heaven safe and happy but then the banging is accompanied with shouting and Freddie lifts me up so I can get in the cupboard_  
"Sam, I'll look after you. I love You."_ and with that he shuts the doors. I can only lay and pray it'll all be alright._

Freddie's POV  
_I open the door and see the front of the man I saw earlier. He's huge and muscley. As well as seething angry_.  
"You boy what took you so long to answer" _he practically shouts  
_"I was in bed asleep" _I say in my best tired voice _"Can I help you Sir" _my polite voice almost calms him down a little. Almost  
_"You hang out with my daughter"  
"Who's your daughter"_ Like I don't know you filthy -_-  
"Samantha Puckett"  
"Yeah I do. Why?"  
"She's run away and I want to find her." _He's suddenly swapped from angry enough to murder to forced worry._  
"Sam's missing" _I'm trying my hardest to look concerned and not angry_. "I haven't seen her"  
"Well if you do contact me imdedietly" _as he turns to go a thump and Sam like scream from inside my apartment_.  
"What was that?" _He seems to have grown a foot and he's angry again _"My sister she sometimes falls out of bed"  
"Then you won't mind if I look round because that sounded like my daughter"  
"You can't come into my house!_" I never was very good at lying and now Sam will pay._  
"I'd like to see you stop me" _He reaches beneath his coat and brings out a knife. Holy Chiz he's holding it to my neck  
_"Let me in or I will kill you and go in anyway"  
"Kill Me"_ I love You Sam  
_"No!" Sam's voice cuts through the sudden silence. "I'll go with you"  
"YOU WERE HIDING HER, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SCUMBAG" I feel the wind being knocked out of me and then being dragged across the floor. "You can come with us and learn what happens to children who don't behave"  
_Please God keep Sam safe, I'm thinking as I feel his boot connect with my head and get engulfed by the blackness._

**Was that short? I'm not sure. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll post. People's opinions always give me a boost negative or positive!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for my first reviewer of my last chapter Mar13issa and I've just seen two more come down so thanks MebeLucy and Jenna-Mckenzieloveseddie. I won't mention anyone else on this chapter but the first three review for this chapter I will mention in my next chapter. I know Sam was OOC in the last Chapter, the reason was to portray just how scared she is of her dad. Keep up the reviews.

Freddie's POV I can hear someone screaming, it's... it sounds like Sam. I sit up and then lay down as the world swims around me. I'm on the floor and it's like a warehouse of some sort.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH. GET OFF ME YOU AHHHH"  
"YOU WILL BE QUIET SAMANTHA" That's her Dad.  
"Sam" my voice sounds feeble as it tries to call out to her. Everything around me is black until the lights are switched on and I see Sam tied to a chair in the middle of a room. There's dried blood across her face but she shows no fear. There are three men in the room. One is her Dad and the other two I'm not sure. I can see the room through the glass that seems to seperate the two rooms. I watch as the larger of the two men punch Sam and her abused body tries in vain to fight back. She aims a kick but misses. He hits again and I hear someone scream out 'NO' and only after a minute do I recognise it's me. I suddenly have their attention and everyone on the other side of the glass is looking at me.  
"Ahh, Lover boy is awake" Sam's dad speaks softly but all I can think about is just how badly they've hurt Sam. How can a person be so evil to his own flesh and blood.  
"Mick bring the boy here" 'mick' is comming toward me but my legs can't move. Ahh he's got me by the neck of my shirt.  
"Let me go" I'm actually horrified about how bad my voice is. "Not much fight in this one" Mick is jeering "Tranquilizer hasn't worn off yet" Sam's dad is saying but I can't really be bothered with it. Sam's a mess. Almost like one big bruise and even her hair has lost it's shine but when she looks at me there is still a fire in her eyes. It's giving me some sort of power and i get dumped on the floor next to the chair she is sitting on.  
My legs still won't do anything, the other bloke is advancing toward me and I can't move. I've gotta move. Legs arn't moving.

Sam's POV "Stop it, just STOP IT" it worked Jamie has paused. "He's helpless, just leave him alone"  
"Hmmm" The monster who calss himself my Dad is seeing just how he can work the situation to his advantage "And why would I do that?"  
"I'll take it for him."  
"But he won't learn his lesson. He won't know what will happens to boys who keep secrets." He has his face inches from Freddies but I can't let him hurt Freddie. It's all my fault he's in this mess. He can't get hurt anymore. Soon the drugs will wear off and he'll feel the pain everytime he gets hit. I'd rather die than watch him get hurt like that.  
"Sam, it fine" He sounds so weak, I can't let it happen.  
"Just get it over with" I try to say it with a uncaring attitude and as the knife comes closer to my skin I know this will be worse than the beatings. I will not scream. I will not scream. I will not "AHHHH" It hurts so bad. NO I WILL NOT SCREAM. I AM SAM PUCKETT. I DON'T GIVE INTO BULLIES! I AM THE BULLY"  
" Aww Sammie seems too have gotten braver" "Your right, I am braver. You touch Freddie and you will regret it"  
"Aww does Samantha have feelings for the little boy" he sneers "Touch him and you will regret it, remember I am your daughter. DON'T underestimate me" I saw a flash of aprehension in his eyes before his cold mask slips back into place. A cruel smile coats his lips, "Mick teach Sam what happens to little girls who threaten their Dads" SHIT. I close my eyes to try and prepare myself for the pain that will come. I catch Freddie's eye just before i shut them. He looks so helpless and I can tell he's already blaming himself but seeing him like this is giving me purpose. The blade is cool against my skin. I know they're just teasing me taunting me, trying to Scare me. I am SAM PUCKETT and I don't get scared. I get hurt and I get upset BUT I DON'T GET SCARED. NEVER EVER AGAIN.  
The blade is suddenly gone from my skin and I see Freddie on his feet while Mick is lying on the floor. Freddie knocked him out. He's got the knife.  
"Anyone comes near me and I will kill them." My father seems to take Freddie seriously. Keeping his eyes on them he unties me. He knows everyone is even they have a knife so do we. Freddie's got my hand and he squeezes it. As he backs us out of the room. To my surprise we arn't followed. Yet Puckett YET. My Dad will not give up.  
We both break into a run as we turn the corner and I don't know where we are going. Neither does Freddie we just keep running and i hear the footsteps of us being chased. It's like a scene out of a horror film, a bad dream but it's real, and quite possibly all my fault. Suddenly Freddie pulss me to the side and into a huge cupboard. He pulls me against his chest in a tight embrace and everything I've been holding back catches up with me.  
I'm crying into hhis chest as silently as I can. I NEED TO GET A GRIP. Come on Puckett. Breathe.  
"Freddie I'm scared"  
"Sssh"  
"SPREAD OUT AND CHECK EVERYWHERE" I hear my father's voice and it's making me shake. I can't get control, I have to calm down!  
"Sam when the first one opens the door we'l knock him out and that means we will only have to deal with your Dad and Mick if he wakes up" I nod. I can't trust myself to speak. He holds me closer and kisses the top of my head. "Just follow me" he whispers " I think I know where the exit is" I just keep nodding. Warding off the fears and foccusing on what we have to do.  
"One last think" he breathes "What" this time I do speak, exasperated "If we get out will you go on a date with me" Typical Freddie. For a moment I'm caught up in the sudden rush off emotions. Confusion Happines Fear.  
"Yes Freddie" I can hear Jamie comming, so can freddie and I count down the seconds until he opens the door.  
"NOW" Freddie shouts

And we will have to wait for the next chapter to see if everyting goes ok! Wow two chapters in one night. Well In England at any rate. Please review cause I'll update faster! :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next part sorry it took so long to update I've been busy, skating and swimming lol. Aywayz here it is... Oh hang on thank You again to my 3 reviewers Mar13issa and Jenna-McKensieloveseddie and GMar97.**

Freddie's POV  
_I am brave, I am brave, I AM BRAVE!_  
"NOW" _I jump out the cupboard as the henchman opens the door and with a swift blow delivered by Sam's foot to his head he's on the floor out cold. I spare her a brief smile._  
"That felt good" _she whispers as I take her hand in mine as we start to run. It's dark and all that's keeping me going is adrenaline. We have to get to saftey, I have to save Sam, I promised myself I would Look After Her!_  
"Freddie, slow down"_ Sam, for once is the voice of reason through my adrenaline filled thoughts._ "We need to figure out where we are going!"  
"So Sammy we're going to play hide and seek are we" _Sam's frozen beside me. If it wasn't for her shallow breathing I wouldn't know she was alive. _"I know your here, and you know, you can't escape and when I find you I will enjoy torturing your boyfriend and watching you both scream"  
_Fear is getting the better of Sam I squeeze her hand and she breaks out of her reviere and gets the confidence back into her eyes. We're creeping down a passage and I'm desperatly looking for an emergency exit sign. Sam haults and in the darkness I see her point. My heart stops thinking it's her Dad but she's pointing to Fire Escape doors. We're creeping towards them. And that's when we hear it and watch the shadows move._  
"You really thought you could escape me?" _Her Dad's standing there with a gun pointing at Sam_. "After overcoming my partners you believed I wasn't that much of a problem, but I didn't need them they just helped in my game"  
"Game?" _Sam's voice breaks the growing tension._  
"Yes, I hated you Samantha, you ruined my life and now I will make you pay"

Sam's POV  
_ How the hell did I ruin his life?_  
"How the hell did I ruin your life, when I'm the one who's faced being ignored and abused by my own mother and has spent a good 24 hours being tortured by her father"  
"You made me loose my job, they refused to accept anyone with a family into my line of work, they said you were my responsibility and then when I tried to get rid of you the police got me after that infernal Marissa Benson saw me trying to strangle you."_ I feel Freddie tense at the mention of his mum._  
"What about my Mum?"  
"Oh so you're Mrs Benson's perfect little Fredward" _His gun turns toward Freddie and I feel my heartbeat increase. What if he gets shot? I have to turn the attention back to me.  
_"You're sick" _Great move Sam!_ "So since you're gonna kill us anyway, what is your line of work"  
"I'm a hit man" _I think I'm gonna be sick. I know my so called family arn't perfect but none of them are that bad. But the gun's back at me and I would rather I get shot than Freddie take a bullet for me._

Freddie's POV  
_What the hell is Sam playing at, she could get shot. I have to get her Dad to point the gun at me._  
"You're going to rot in hell" _Was that seriously the best I could do? But it's worked_ "You little BASTARD" _Oh My God. He's walking towards me, this si it I'm gonna die_.

Sam's POV  
_ He's got Freddie by his shirt and his gun is next to Freddie's head. I can't move I have to help Freddie. Why can't I move._  
"Freddie" _I'm shouting it stuns my dad for a second._

Freddie's POV  
_I kick hard and I get my target area right in his crotch. He's loosened his grip and I'm pulling free. I grab Sam's hand and we're running towards the exit. I can hear a gun shooting but the bullets keep missing us. Sam's tugging at the door but it's stuck. Her Dad's getting back up, I'm throwing myself at the door and suddenly it isn't there anymore. We're outside and Sam's practically dragging me towards the open gates._  
_I don't know if he's following, all I can hear is my heart pounding and the blood rushing by my ears. I pull Sam round the corner and we're backed up against some kind of building. I feel like I've just run a marathon, i sound like it too._  
"Where is he?" _Sam whispers_, I'm listening to the sounds of the night but I can't hear him.  
"I don't know, where should we go?" _Sam shrugs and squeezes my hand probably noticing the worry in my eyes. Though she doesn't know I'm more worried about her than I ever will be about me._  
"We could hide out in the iCarly studio"  
"But he'll look there"  
"So we get a big spade and keep him out cold until we can find a phone to call the cops." _Sam smiles_  
"Some plan" I smile back and whisper "Yeah but you're smiling again"_Sam rolls her eyes but I can see her cheeks getting redder. I notice we arn't that far away from Bushwell which means the warehouse must have been near to it. The walk to Bushwell is silent and tense. We're both listening to see if we are being followed. Sam breaks the silence _"What do you think Carly thought when neither of us were at school today, do you reckon she texted us?"  
"No idea, but we shouldn't get her involved in this mess," Sam nods " where did are phones go?" I can't remember much!  
"They were taken while you were still unconscious"  
"Yeah about that, how long was I out?"  
"About 8 hours"  
"What happened to you while I was"  
"Let's not talk about that" _Sam cuts across me. We've arrived back at the plaza and we crept up to the iCarly studio. We sit next to the door both holding big baseball bats._  
"And now we wait" _Sam says  
_"Now we wait"_ I agree._

**Ok, I got over my writers block that I had halfway through! Please review and I realised if you take the song Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne and make it from Freddie's POV it's like what this story is all about. Freddie telling Sam he'll always be there for her! IcTr**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I havn't updated in a while 8*smiles sheepishly* but hopefully you'll all forgive me!

Sam's POV For every second that passes, I seem to grow more aware of every little sound around us. Freddie has a tight hold on my hand and I know I'm holding back just as, if not more, tightly. In his other hand is a solid wooden baseball bat identical to the one in my other hand. I'm shaking like a leaf and I can't control my fear. It's so stupid if the situation was any less serious I would be having a serious mental argument with myself about how much I'm acting like a wimp, but I've got to stay foccused. Once we got to the studio Freddie cleaned up all my wounds that my ... well that he inflicted on me, he also tried to get me to tell him about what happened while he was out cold. I gave him vague details as my body spoke for itself, I've never seen him so angry. He almost had a fit when he reached the knife wounds and I could hear words he was muttering under his breath that I hop his mum never figures out he knows. He held me for a short while after and whispered into my hair that he would make them pay for what they had done. I've never seen him like that before, never. I don't think I've ever been this jumpy either and it's getting on my nerves. I seem to be over-reacting to the smallest noises, but Freddie understands. It's a new feeling to me to feel so free around someone. Even with Carly I try my hardest to keep up my tough personna, I don't hide infront of Freddie though, he sees my mushy, weak side as well as the Sam everyone else knows.  
The sky outside is lightening and I feel the need for this too be over with soon. I want my dad to find us so we can end it once and for all, I don't want anyone else to get involved because he'll hurt them, he's that kind of person. If something's in his way he'l knock it down and ask questions later. THUD Oh my Go-  
it's fine just Freddie's bat. He's fallen asleep and it fell to the floor. Almost gave me a heart attack. His hair has flopped over one of his shut eyes and he looks so peaceful. "Freddie, Freddie?"  
"Uggh"  
"FREDDIE"  
"HUH, what's wrong, are you ok? what's happen"  
"Freddie calm down nub" I cut across him "You just fell asleep"  
"Nub?" he raises his eyebrows I shrug "I mean it affectionatly"  
I don't know when I stopped refering to Freddie as nub and started thinking of him as my nub I...I can hear footsteps and creaking, there's someone comming up the stairs.  
"Sam I know your here, come out now and you won't get hurt" Oh My God how can he know we're here, what happened to the element of surprise. I look at Freddie.  
"Bluffing" He mouths but I can see from his whitened finger tips he has grabbed his bat harder. We're on the left side of the studio door so he can't see us as he comes up the stairs and Freddie wired the lift so it didn't stop on this floor. Freddie squeezes my hand extra hard and now he's let go,  
for a second I'm feeling lost and alone but I have to focus. I'm breathing as quietly as I can and you could mistake me and Freddie as one of Spencer's sculptures we're so still. The footsteps are getting louder as the man who haunts my nightmares come closer. My heart is beating a thousend times a second and I've started my hand shaking again. He's stopped.  
"Sam I'm going to count to 20 if your not out by then, i will kill you only after making you watch as I kill the boy." he's started counting.

Freddie's POV That slick bastard. He doesn't even know if Sam's here, he's taking a stab in the dark and scaring the chiz out of Sam. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my vains and I spare Sam a very quick glance. Her face his white with worry etched into it. She's going to give into him I know it and he's only on 7. Her eyes are still full of that Sam spark though, I suppose we'll get him as he walks through the door. How long does it take 1 man to count to 20? I want to get him, and make him pay for how much he has hurt and traumatised Sam. I saw the wounds and the brutality behimd what he did to her, and I want him to feel what she felt. Unfortunatly we are only knocking him out and are going to let the police handle the rest. Screw This. I'm done waiting!

Sam's POV "AHHHHHHH"  
What the hell "Freddie, come back"  
he just ran out. I hear a thud and Freddie grunt. Oh my God, my Dad got Freddie and now he's going after me. I'm backing up into the corner now as I watch the shadow draw closer, and a hand pushes open the door.  
"Sam?"

Freddie's POV I wasn't even halfway in and Sam threw herself at me and now I'm holding her as she tries to strangle me in a hug.  
"Air Please"  
Sam looks stunned as she steps back, her hands are resting on my arms.  
"Your alive" I chuckle "Last time i checked" I've put my hand up to her cheek and for a second she rests into hit Thwack Ouch my left cheek is killing me.  
"You slapped me"  
"Damn Straight, after the stunt you pulled. Reckless Nub"  
"I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt again" I say rubbing my sore cheek, Sam's mouth has fallen open slightly as though she doesn't know what to say to that, so I'll take the opertunity.  
"I'll look after you Sam. I love You"

Finally got that typed out. I did have split into two drafted e-mails on my phone as that was the only way I could write it on my phone, as I had my brainwave while on my way to the Ice Rink. Review and I'll get an epilouge up quickly.  
" 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I COMPLETLEY FORGOT I PROMISED AN EPILOUGE I'LL HAVE ONE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I REALLY AM SORRY! ^_^

Oh and please check out my other story iHere Without You, cause I'll only continue with it if you guys like it.  
Once again sooo sorry!

IceTrekkie 


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry i completely forgot about the promised epilogue so here it is... Please review :)**

Freddie's POV

Sam's late, again, but I'm not really a stranger to this she's always late. One time she was half an hour late and I almost had a panic attack thinking she had been attacked or kidnapped. I think it is fair to say I've gotten incredibly protective over her. Did I mention we're dating? Turned out she felt the same way about me, when she agreed to date me i thought she was saying it to be kind.  
Her Dad was arrested and trialed and found guilty. Sam spent two weeks in hospital as her wounds were treated, I still wish i could kill her Dad. One baseball bat on the head will never be enoughfor me to get over what he did to her. Carly was shocked at everything that had happened but all the time Sam was in hospital I refused to leave. My Mum had gone psycho but I couldn't let go of Sam's hand the whole time. They gave her a strong painkiller and it knocked her out but she was so weak. No energy and it scared me. I wasn't even sure if she was going to make it but she did. Our first date was perfect.  
We went to the Cheesecake warehouse and talked all night, we then took a walk around the park and sat by the lake. That was where we had our second kiss. Kissing Sam is wow. I could use a thousand words to try and describe it but none of them would be adequate Finally Sam's here!  
"Hey Sam" I pull her close to me and she met my lips halfway.  
"Your late" I say as she steps back "Like you care"  
"I do care I was worried"  
"You worry too much"  
"Yeah but you love me for it"  
"True" Sam nods and she kisses my cheek. "Come on lets go to the lake"  
She's got my hand and we're running off. Right before she grabs my hand. In that one second only one thing enters my mind.  
'I Will Look After You'

**I finished!**


	10. Chapter 10

I Own Nothing!  
Hey guys just got slightly paranoid that i didn't put this on every chapter so this is me claiming it! 


End file.
